1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medication caddy system and more particularly pertains to receiving and storing medication containers in a safe, convenient and economical manner and for displaying the containers for easy identification and transportation purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medication caddies of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, medication caddies of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of storing medications are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a medication caddy system that allows receiving and storing medication containers in a safe, convenient and economical manner and displaying the containers for easy identification and transportation purposes.
In this respect, the medication caddy system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and storing medication containers in a safe, convenient and economical manner and for displaying the containers for easy identification and transportation purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved medication caddy system which can be used for receiving and storing medication containers in a safe, convenient and economical manner and for displaying the containers for easy identification and transportation purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.